


Daddy

by QueenTrickster



Series: Collabs [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collaboration, Daddy Kink, Dom!Jack, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, biting kink, breath play, kink fest, sub!Mark, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrickster/pseuds/QueenTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moan escaped from Mark’s mouth as Jack’s whip hit him hard and he thrust his ass up even higher, ready for the next hit that would whip his ass even redder. </p><p>“You like that, you whore?” Jack whispered to him and all Mark could do was moan as the whip hit him once more while he lay there on the mattress, his face down, ass up, arms bound on his back and a plug in his ass with Jack towering over him with his whip in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a collab with my amazing friend Waws (known as septipliers on tumblr) and we had so much fun writing it! We're definitely gonna try to collab again :) 
> 
> I hope you guys will have as much fun reading it as we did writing it because man, we had a lot of fun (because we're both kinky fucks)

A moan escaped from Mark’s mouth as Jack’s whip hit him hard and he thrust his ass up even higher, ready for the next hit that would whip his ass even redder.

 

“You like that, you whore?” Jack whispered to him and all Mark could do was moan as the whip hit him once more while he lay there on the mattress, his face down, ass up, arms bound on his back and a plug in his ass with Jack towering over him with his whip in his hands.

 

Suddenly Jack’s hand was in his hair, pulling him up roughly until he faced Jack, his face covered in spit and tears with an ecstatic expression on it and Jack with a smirk on his face, sadistic glance in his eyes, the image of a perfect master.

 

“I asked you something you useless slut,” he growled, “so answer me.”

 

“Yes daddy,” Mark moaned, “I love it when you punish me."

 

"Good." Jack spat as he pushed the other back down again, Mark's face colliding with the mattress below him, another moan escaping his lips as Jack's whip snapped over his ass again.

 

Mark was a whimpering mess as Jack landed hits on his ass, one after another, striping his ass red, the plug inside him shifting with each blow.

 

“Daddy, please, I want you inside of me,” he begged, “I need you inside of me.” Jack’s whip struck his ass extra hard and stars of pleasure exploded behind his eyes.

 

“You’re such a slut,” Jack hissed, hitting Mark again, “But if you want me you’ll have to beg prettier.”

 

“Yes daddy,” Mark moaned, “I want you inside me, need you inside me, please daddy, I need you so badly, please, please?” he begged, tongue hanging half out of his mouth as he thrust his ass up even more, presenting himself to Jack.

 

Jack smirked, running a hand over the reddened skin of Mark's ass, tracing the plug buried inside him. He gave the toy a small tug and Mark's breath hitched as it slid out.

 

Jack gripped Mark's hips tightly, bending down to press his tongue against Mark's already prepped entrance. Mark whined, pressing back against Jack's mouth, "Ahn~ yess, daddy, eat me out please," he moaned. Jack smirked, circling his tongue around the tight muscle, making Mark shiver with pleasure.

 

With a moan Mark pressed his ass against Jack’s face, wanting more, but Jack just slapped his ass, hard, and pulled back.

 

“Move again and I’ll fucking stop,” he growled, making Mark whine softly.

 

Jack gripped his hips tightly again and pressed his tongue against Mark’s entrance once more. A half moan half whine fell from Mark’s lips, his daddy’s tongue against his hole felt so good and he wanted more so badly but he wasn’t allowed to move, all he could do was moan and whine as Jack turned him into a mess.

 

Mark gasped softly as he felt Jack slip his tongue inside him, using both his hands to spread Mark's ass even further to give himself better access. Mark let out another shaky moan when Jack pulled away, lifting himself up and positioning himself so that the tip of his cock was pressed up against Mark's ass.

 

"Tell me how hard you want me to fuck you." Jack mused, reaching around to give Mark's dripping length a few slow strokes. Mark whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk, daddy." Jack hummed, pushing in at an agonizingly slow rate. "I-, ah-, want your cock buried inside of me, daddy, I want everyone to see what a slut I am, please, daddy, fuck me so hard."

 

"More, beg me more," Jack growled, digging his nails into Mark's hips, eliciting a drawn out moan from the man under him. "I want you to mark me, daddy, I want to feel you fill me up, I want all of you, I need you daddy, please.." Mark was barely forming sentences at this point, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of Jack fully sheathing himself inside his ass.

 

Jack pulled back nearly all the way and snapped back in, setting a swift and steady pace. Thrusting into Mark he leaned over and pulled Mark’s hair, making his scalp tingle with pain, till he could sloppily kiss Mark, their lips clashing together, tongues sliding against each other, exploring their mouths. Jack broke their kiss and began leaving a trail of kisses on Mark’s jawline and neck, going lower and lower, until he reached Mark’s shoulder where he bit down hard, making Mark see stars of pleasure and pain.

 

“You are such a good whore,” Jack panted against his skin, sending shivers of pleasure down Mark’s spine.

 

“Yes, daddy, I am,” Mark moaned as Jack bit down on his shoulder again, “I am your whore, just for you, and everyone will know it.”

 

Jack smirked, reaching around Mark to tease his nipples, “Such an eager slut, aren’t you? Want everyone to know that you’re mine and mine alone?”

 

“Yes, daddy, I’m yours, your slut, yours alone,” Mark gasped.

 

“Good boy,” Jack smirked, his hand sliding towards Mark neck as he wrapped his other hand around Mark’s hard and dripping cock, “and a good boy deserves a reward, don’t you think?”

 

“Yes, da-,” Mark was suddenly cut off by Jack’s hand tightening around his throat as his other hand continued to stroke Mark’s dick.

 

Jack didn’t let go, only tightened his grip and Mark’s vision started to swim, stars dancing at the edge, and soon his lungs started to burn. He clenched down on Jack, making him groan as he quickened his pace, when the hand around Mark’s throat suddenly disappeared, sweet air filling his lungs and all his nerves felt as if the were on fire, making Mark hyper aware of Jack’s dick thrusting in and out of him, of the hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it in a quick pace, and he moaned loudly as Jack licked up the saliva that was dripping down Mark’s chin, the hand that was previously around Mark’s throat now entangled in his hair.

 

Mark’s head fell abruptly as Jack let go of him, his hand sliding over Mark’s chest to tease his nipple.

 

“Daddy, I feel so good, daddy,” he half yelled half moaned just before Jack bit down on his shoulder again, his teeth sinking down into Mark’s flesh, sucking hard on the spot before he let go and the thought of the bruise that it would leave behind made Mark shudder.

 

“Please mark me more, daddy, I want your marks all over me,” Mark begged.

 

“Aren’t you a pretty beggar, just like a real whore,” Jack hissed, his tongue swiping over Mark’s skin as he left bruise after bruise behind.

 

Mark screwed his eyes shut as he rocked back against Jack, the knot in his stomach alarming him of how close he was. "Ah, daddy, fuck me harder, make me come, please!" he whined, hearing Jack groan and feeling him bite down into his shoulder as his grip on Mark's hair tightened, his pace gaining in speed.

 

"Good Lord, you're so fucking tight.." Jack growled, sucking marks into the nape of Mark's neck, making the other man shiver and moan. "Yes, so tight, just for you, daddy," Mark moaned, shifting a bit so Jack could have a better angle at hitting into him, screaming out when he felt Jack pound into his prostate with every thrust.

 

"Yes, daddy, right there!" he moaned, his mouth wide open, tongue hanging out as he panted heavily, his breath hitching with every thrust.

 

It was only a matter of seconds before Mark was screaming out his lover's name, clenching down onto him as his orgasm struck him, his vision blurring, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes from the intense feeling of pleasure washing over him.

 

Jack's breath grew rapid, strings of curses and groans escaping his mouth as he felt Mark tighten around him, thrusting erratically until he finally reached his own peak, his head snapping back, a long moan snaking out of his throat.

 

Mark shuddered as he felt Jack fill him up, a small whimper escaping his lips as Jack twitched inside him, letting out quiet grunts into the skin of Mark's shoulder. Then they both collapsed, panting and sweating, Jack still inside Mark, and they lay on the bed like that for a few moments, enjoying their after-ograsm haze while being completely exhausted.

 

After a while Jack slowly pulled out, his cock leaving Mark’s ass with a wet popping sound, and he removed the cuffs around Mark’s wrists and went to lay down next to Mark again, stroking his hair and face gently.

 

“You made your daddy proud,” he murmured with a lazy grin just before he pulled Mark in for a lazy kiss and Mark melted against him.

 

“I’m glad that I made you proud,” Mark mumbled and Jack pressed his forehead against Mark’s. “You always make me proud, baby,” he whispered and Mark sighed happily.

 

“Now lets go take a nice and warm bath,” Jack said as he got up slowly, walking over to the bathroom to let warm water fill the tub.

 

“I don’t want to, I want to sleep,” Mark murmured.

 

“Come on, baby, we gotta clean you up,” Jack said as he ruffled Mark’s hair, “we’re gonna eat ice cream and watch your favorite movie after the bath so come with me.”

 

“Okay,” he said as he got up clumsily and Jack rushed over to support him, “I’m fine, I’m fine,” he mumbled.

 

“Yeah, but you’re also really tired so just accept my help, you doof.”

 

And with that Jack led him to the bathroom and when he sank down into the tub a happy sigh escaped him, the hot water felt so nice. Soon Jack slid into bath behind him and hugged him, pressing tender kisses on his neck and shoulders.

 

“Did you feel good today?” Jack asked while he cleaned Mark and Mark nodded.

 

“It felt so good, it was amazing,” he told Jack as he leaned back, his head falling against Jack’s shoulder and he could see the lazy smile on Jack’s face from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Of course, I expected nothing less from my daddy,” he said with a grin and Jack’s hoarse laugh filled the bathroom.

 

“Glad I didn’t disappoint.”

 

“You would never disappoint me,” Mark whispered and he felt Jack press a soft kiss against his neck. “Nor will you ever disappoint me. I love you, Mark,” Jack whispered as he hugged Mark tightly. Mark smiled a happy smile.

 

“I love you too, Jack."

  
_~The End~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first collab so feel free to give tips and/or criticism. Or just something nice, that's okay too X3
> 
> Also come chat with me about septiplier on theseptiplierboss.tumblr.com


End file.
